interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary d
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- da capo I Mus. da capo dactylic adj dactylic dactylo (dác-) n 1. date (= fruit of the date palm); 2. Pros. dactyl Hence: dactylic; dactylographo etc.; dactyloscopia etc.; tetradactyle etc.; pterodactylo etc. dactylographar v to typewrite, type dactylographia (-ía) n typewriting, typing dactylographic adj (pertaining to a) typewriter dactylographo (-ó-) n 1. typewriter (= typing machine); 2. typist Hence: dactylographia; dactylographic; dactylographar dactylologia (-ía) n dactylology dactyloscopia (-ía) n dactyloscopy, fingerprint identification daga n dagger Hence: dagar dagar v to stab (with a dagger) Dahl, A. npr botanist Hence: dahlia dahlia (dál-) n Bot. dahlia Dalton, John npr chemist, who was color-blind Hence: daltonismo; daltonian daltonian adj Daltonian; also: color-blind daltonismo n Daltonism; also: color blindness dama n 1. lady; 2. Checkers king; dama de honor lady-in-waiting; joco de damas (game of) checkers; jocar a damas to play checkers damascar v to damask (= to weave or adorn with damask ornamentation) damascen adj Damascene (= of Damascus) damascenage (-aje) n damascene (work) damascenar v to damascene damascenator n damascener damasceno n 1. Damascene (= inhabitant of Damascus); 2. damson Damasco npr Damascus; damasco damask (= damask silk) Hence: damascen-damascenar-damascenage, damascenator, damasceno; damascar damnabile adj damnable (= deserving damnation) damnar v Theol. to damn Hence: damnabile; damnation; condemnar & damnation n Theol. damnation damnificar v to damage, damnify damno n harm, damage; injury, loss Hence: damnose-damnositate; damnar &; damnificar; indemne & damnose adj harmful, injurious damnositate n harmfulness, injuriousness dan adj Danish Hence: dano-danese; Danmark etc. danese¹ adj Danish danese² n 1. Danish (language); 2. Dane (= native of Denmark); 3. (great) Dane Daniel nprm Daniel Danmark npr Denmark dano n 1. Dane (= native of Denmark); 2. (great) Dane dansa n dance (1. dancing; 2. Mus.); dansa macabre danse macabre, dance of Death dansar v to dance Hence: dansa-contradansa; dansator dansator n dancer danubian adj Danubian Danubio npr Danube Hence: danubian dar v to give; dar super to overlook (as in “the window overlooks the garden”) Hence: dative-dativo; dator; dato; data &; adder &; eder &; perder &; render & dardane adj Dardanian, Trojan Dardanellos nprpl Dardanelles Dardania npr Dardania Dardano¹ (dár-) npr Mythol. Dardanus Hence: Dardanellos; Dardania; dardane-dardano dardano² (dár-) n Dardanian, Trojan darsena (dár-) n dock, wet dock Darwin, Charles npr English naturalist, proponent of the theory of evolution bearing his name Hence: darwinismo; darwinista; darwinian darwinian adj Darwinian darwinismo n Darwinism darwinista n Darwinist, Darwinian data n date (“date according to the calendar”) Hence: datario; dataria; datar-antedatar, postdatar; antedata datar v to date (= to mark with a date); datar de to date from dataria n Eccl. datary, dataria datario n Eccl. datary (= head of the datary) dative adj Law dative dativo n dative dato n 1. die (= one of a pair of dice); 2. datum; datos 1. dice; 2. data dator n giver dattilo (dá-) n date (= fruit of the date palm) David nprm David de prep I. from; also: since; II. of (1. belonging or pertaining to; 2. made of); III. with, by means of; de (+ inf) to; for; de nove, de nocte, pensar de, etc. cf. nove, nocte, pensar, etc. Hence: deinde etc. -de- in compounds -de- (= to divide) Hence: geodesia etc.; geodetic etc. dea n goddess dead heat A n Racing dead heat deambular v to ambulate; to stroll about, saunter deambulation n deambulation, stroll deambulatori adj deambulatory, sauntering debatter v to debate; debatter se to struggle Hence: debatto; debattibile debattibile adj debatable debatto n debate deber¹ v 1. to have to, be supposed to, etc. (must, shall, ought); 2. to owe Hence: debitor; debite-debito-debitar; debita-indebitar deber² n 1. duty (= obligation); 2. School assignment debile adj weakly, feeble, debile Hence: debilitate-debilitar-debilitation debilitar v to debilitate, weaken, enfeeble debilitate n debility debilitation n debilitation debita (dé-) n debt; debita de honor debt of honor; debita flottante floating debt debitar v to debit debite (dé-) 1. pp of deber; 2. adj due, owing debitemente adv duly, properly debito (dé-) n 1. debit; 2. due (= that which is due legally or morally) debitor n debtor début F n debut (= first public appearance of an actor, singer, etc.) débutant F n debutant débutante F n debutante debutar v to make one’s debut deca- adj in derivatives and compounds dec-, deca- (= ten) Hence: decade; decalogo etc.; decametro etc.; decapode etc.; decagon etc.; decasyllabe etc. decade (dé-) n decade (1. period of ten days; 2. division of a book consisting of ten parts) decadente adj decadent decadentia n decadence decader v to decline, decay, become decadent Hence: decadente-decadentia decagon adj decagonal, decagon Hence: decagono decagono n Geom. decagon decagramma n decagram decahedro n Geom. decahedron decalitro (-á-) n decaliter decalogo (-á-) n Decalog(ue) decametro (-á-) n decameter (1. Pros.; 2. Meas.) decanato n deanship, deanery decano n dean (1. head of a cathedral chapter; 2. senior member of a faculty or any other body) Hence: decanato decapitar v to behead, decapitate Hence: decapitation decapitation n beheading, decapitation decapode (-á-) adj decapod, decapodous Hence: decapodo decapodo (-á-) n Zool. decapod; decapodos Decapoda decastereo n System decastere decasyllabe (-sí-) adj decasyllabic Hence: decasyllabo decasyllabo (-sí-) n decasyllable, decasyllabic dece adj ten Hence: decime &; decennio etc.; dece-cinque etc.; duodeco etc.; dece-prime etc.; decigramma etc.; decemviro etc.; decuple etc.; decuplicar etc. dece-cinque adj fifteen deceder -ced-/-cess- v 1. to depart, withdraw; 2. to die, decease Hence: decesso; predecessor dece-duo (-dú-) adj twelve decembre n December decemviral adj decemviral decemvirato n decemvirate decemviro (-cém-) n Antiq. decemvir Hence: decemvirato; decemviral decennio n decade (= period of ten years) dece-non- see dece-nove dece-none (-nó-) adj nineteenth; le dece-none parte, le dece-nono the nineteenth part, the nineteenth dece-nove adj nineteen Hence: dece-none; dece-novesime dece-novesime (-ésime) adj nineteenth decente adj decent (1. in accordance with propriety or good taste; 2. respectable) Hence: decentia; indecente-indecentia decentia n decency dece-octesime (-ésime) adj eighteenth dece-octo adj eighteen Hence: dece-octesime dece-prime adj eleventh; le dece-prime parte, le dece-primo the eleventh part, the eleventh decept- see deciper deception n deception, deceit deceptor n deceiver dece-quarte adj fourteenth dece-quatro adj fourteen dece-quinte adj fifteenth decerner -cern-/-cret- v to decree Hence: decretori; decreto-decretal-decretalista, decretar dece-secunde adj twelfth; le dece-secunde parte, le dece-secundo the twelfth part, the twelfth dece-septe adj seventeen Hence: dece-septime dece-septim- see dece-septe dece-septime (-sép-) adj seventeenth; le dece-septime parte, le dece-septimo the seventeenth part, the seventeenth dece-sex adj sixteen dece-sexte adj sixteenth decess- see deceder decesso n death, decease dece-tertie adj thirteenth dece-tres (-trés) adj thirteen dece-un adj eleven deciar n deciare (= one tenth part of an are) decider -cid-/-cis- v to decide (1. to determine, settle; 2. to cause to reach a decision); decider se to decide, make up one’s mind; decider de un cosa to decide, determine something Hence: decision-indecision; decisive; decise-indecise decifrabile adj decipherable deciframento n (act of) deciphering decifrar v to decipher Hence: deciframento; decifrabile-indecifrabile; decifrator decifrator n decipherer decigramma n decigram decilitro (-cí-) n deciliter decim- see dece decima (dé-) n tithe decimal adj decimal decimar v 1. to decimate; 2. to levy tithes on decimation n 1. decimation; 2. tithing decimator n 1. decimator; 2. tithe collector, tithe man decime (dé-) adj tenth; le decime parte, le decimo the tenth part, tenth Hence: decimal; decima-decimar-decimation, decimator decimetro (-cí-) n decimeter deciper -cip/-cept- v to deceive (= to cause to believe the false, or disbelieve the truth) Hence: deception; deceptor decis- see decider decise adj decided (1. firm, resolute; 2. clear, definite) decision n decision (1. act of deciding; 2. firmness, resolution) decisive adj decisive (= settling something beyond question) decistereo n System decistere declamar v to declaim (1. to recite; 2. to speak in an impassioned manner); declamar contra (un cosa) to declaim against (a thing) Hence: declamation; declamator; declamatori declamation n declamation, declaiming declamator n declaimer, one who recites declamatori adj declamatory (= or pertaining to rhetorical declaiming) declarar v to declare (1. to proclaim; 2. “to declare dutiable goods”); (un epidemia, revolution, etc.) se declarava (an epidemic, a revolution, etc.) broke out Hence: declaration; declarative; declaratori declaration n declaration (= formal announcement, strong statement) declarative adj declarative declaratori adj Law declaratory declinabile adj declinable (1. rejectable; 2. Gram.) declinar v I. to decline (1. to fall, sink; 2. to refuse, reject; 3. Gram.); II. Magnet. to deviate (1. to have declination or latitude; 2. to vary from the true magnetic meridian) Hence: declino; declinabile-indeclinabile; declination; declinator; declinatori; declinometro etc. declination n I. declination (1. downward bend, slope; 2. Magnet.); II. Gram. declension; III. decline (= process of sinking into a lower or inferior position) declinator n decliner (= one who declines, rejects) declinatori adj declinatory declino n decline; also: sinking, wane declinometro (-ó-) n declinometer decocer -coc-/-coct- v to decoct Hence: decoction decoct- see decocer decoction n decoction (= action of decocting) decollar v to behead, decollate Hence: decollation decollation n beheading, decollation decomponer -pon-/-posit- v to decompose (= to cause to decompose); also: to rot (= to cause to rot or decay) Hence: decomponibile; decomposition decomponibile adj decomposable decomposit- see decomponer decomposition n decomposition; also: rot, decay decorar v to decorate (1. to adorn; 2. to confer a medal, ribbon, etc., on) Hence: decoration; decorative; decorator; decorato decoration n decoration (1. action of decorating; 2. ornament; 3. medal, cross, ribbon, etc.); decoration (de theatro) stage setting decorative adj decorative decorato n one decorated (as for bravery, etc.) decorator n decorator decorose adj decorous decorticar v to strip the bark from decortication n barking, decortication decorum (-có-) n decorum Hence: decorose-indecorose; decorar & decrepitar v to crackle, decrepitate Hence: decrepitation decrepitation n decrepitation decrepite (-cré-) adj decrepit Hence: decrepitude decrepitude n decrepitude decrescendo I n Mus. decrescendo decrescentia n decrease decrescer v to decrease; le riviera decresce the river is falling, going down Hence: decrescimento; decrescentia decrescimento n decrease decret- see decerner decretal n Eccl. decretal decretalista n Eccl. decretist decretar v to decree decreto n decree decretori adj 1. decretory; 2. decisive -decta n in compounds -dect- (= receiver) Hence: pandectas etc. decu- see dece decuplar v to decuple decuple (dé-) adj decuple, tenfold Hence: decuplar decuplicar v to decuple decurr- v in derivatives Hence: decurrente decurrente adj Bot. decurrent dedicar v to dedicate (1. to set apart for a sacred or solemn purpose; 2. to inscribe, address as a mark of gratitude, esteem, etc.); dedicar se a to dedicate or devote oneself to Hence: dedication; dedicatori dedication n dedication (1. act of dedicating to a sacred or solemn purpose; 2. dedicatory inscription) dedicatori adj dedicatory (= as in “dedicatory epistle”) deducer -duc-/-duct- v 1. to deduce, infer; 2. to deduct Hence: deducibile; deductibile; deduction; deductive deducibile adj deducible deduct- see deducer deductibile adj deductible deduction n deduction (1. inference; 2. subtraction) deductive adj deductive de facto L Dipl. de facto defaite F n defeat (= loss of a contest) Hence: defaitismo; defaitista defaitismo n defeatism defaitista n defeatist defalcar v to cut off, lop off Hence: defalcation defalcation n cutting or lopping off, reduction defecar v to defecate (1. to purify from scum and sediment; 2. to excrete) Hence: defecation; defecator defecation n defecation (1. purification from scum and sediment; 2. excretion) defecator n Manuf. defecator, purification tank defect- see defic- defectibile adj defectible defectibilitate n defectibility defection n defection (= desertion, backsliding) defective adj defective (1. having a defect or defects; 2. Gram.) defecto n defect defectuose adj defective (= having a defect or defects) defender -fend-/-fens- v to defend (1. to guard from attack or harm; 2. Law) Hence: defendibile-indefendibile; defensibile-indefensibile; defensive-defensiva; defensor; defensa; defenditor defendibile adj defensible defenditor n defender defenestrar v to throw out of the window defenestration n defenestration defens- see defender defensa n I. defense, defence (1. act of defending or protecting; 2. Law); II. Zool. tusk defensibile adj defensible defensiva n defensive (= position or attitude of defense); super le defensiva on the defensive defensive adj defensive; alliantia defensive defensive alliance; armas defensive arms of defense (defence) defensor n 1. defender; 2. Law counsel for the defense (defence) deferente adj 1. Physiol. deferent; 2. deferential; canal deferente Anat. vas deferens deferentia n deference deferer v to inform against; deferer a to defer to Hence: deferente-deferentia defia (-fía) n challenge defiantia n defiance defiar v to defy (1. to challenge to combat or competition; 2. to brave) Hence: defia; defiantia defic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: deficiente-deficientia; defectibile-defectibilitate, indefectibile-indefectibilitate; defection; defective; defecto-defectuose deficiente adj deficient deficientia n deficiency (= quality of being deficient) deficit (dé-) n deficit Hence: deficitari deficitari adj showing a deficit defilar v Mil. to defile, file off definibile adj definable definibilitate n definability definir v to define (= to give a definition of) Hence: definibile-indefinibile-indefinibilitate; definition; definitive; definitor; definite-indefinite; predefinir-predefinition definite 1. pp of definir; 2. adj Bot., Math., etc. definite definition n definition (as in “definition of a word”) definitive adj definitive (= conclusive, final) definitor n definer deflagrar v to blaze up, deflagrate Hence: deflagration; deflagrator deflagration n deflagration, conflagration deflagrator n deflagrator deflar v to deflate Hence: deflation deflation n deflation; also: Econ. deflorar v to deflower (= to deprive of virginity) Hence: defloration defloration n defloration defluente 1. ppr of defluer; 2. adj decurrent, defluent defluer v to flow down Hence: defluente deforestar v to deforest deformar v to deform (= to spoil the form of) Hence: deformation deformation n deformation deforme adj deformed Hence: deformitate deformitate n deformity defraudar v to defraud; defraudar de to defraud of Hence: defraudation; defraudator defraudation n defraudation defraudator n defrauder defunct- see defung- defuncte adj deceased, defunct defuncto n deceased, defunct defung- -fung-/-funct- v in derivatives Hence: defuncte-defuncto degenerar v to degenerate Hence: degeneration; degenerative; degenerate degenerate adj degenerate degeneration n degeneration (1. process of degenerating; 2. degeneracy) degenerative adj degenerative deglutir v to swallow (down) Hence: deglutition deglutition n (act of) swallowing, deglutition degradante adj degrading, debasing degradar v I. to degrade (1. to reduce in rank; 2. to debase); II. Art to grade, grade off (color) Hence: degradante; degradation degradation n I. degradation (1. reduction in rank; 2. degraded existence); II. shading off, graduation (of colors, etc.) degustar v to taste, sample (wines, tea, etc.) Hence: degustation; degustator degustation n tasting (of wines, tea, etc.) degustator n taster (of wines, tea, etc.) dehumanisar v to dehumanize deicida n deicide (= one who kills a god) deicidio n deicide (= act of killing a god) deific (-ífic) adj deific deificar v to deify deification n deification deinde (déin-) adv I. thereafter, next; II. afterwards, then (1. following in time; 2. next in order) deismo (-íz-) n deism deista (-ís-) n deist deitate n deity deject- see dejic- dejection n Physiol. dejection (1. discharge of excrement; 2. excrement); dejectiones ejecta (of a volcano) dejic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: dejection de jure L Dipl. de jure dele L Print. dele, omit delectabile adj delightful, delectable delectabilitate n delectability delectar v to delight (= to cause delight to); delectar se in to delight, take delight, in Hence: delecto; delectabile-delectabilitate; delectation delectation n delectation delecto n delight, joy delegar v to delegate (1. to send as a delegate; 2. to entrust to the care or management of) Hence: delegation; delegatori; delegato; subdelegar-subdelegation delegation n I. delegation (1. action of sending as a delegate; 2. as in “delegation of authority”; 3. group of delegates); II. charge or commission given to a delegate delegato n delegate delegatori adj delegate’s; delegated deler del-/delet- v 1. to destroy; 2. to delete Hence: delibile-indelibile-indelibilitate; deletion delet- see deler deletion n 1. destruction; 2. deletion deliberar v to deliberate; deliberar super to deliberate upon Hence: deliberation; deliberative; deliberator; deliberate deliberate adj deliberate deliberation n 1. deliberation (= action of deliberating); 2. resolution, decision deliberative adj deliberative deliberator n deliberator delibile adj delible delicate adj delicate (1. exquisite, fine, delicious, etc.; 2. finely sensitive, easily affected, etc.); puncto delicate delicate or ticklish point; sanitate delicate delicate or frail health Hence: delicatessa; indelicate-indelicatessa delicatessa n delicacy (1. exquisite fineness of substance, texture, constitution, etc.; 2. sensitiveness, fineness of feeling, etc.) delicia n joy, pleasure, delight Hence: deliciose deliciose adj delicious (1. delightful; 2. pleasing to taste or smell) delict- see delinquer delicto n (criminal) offense, misdemeanor; corpore del delicto Law corpus delicti delimitar v to delimit Hence: delimitation delimitation n delimitation delineamento n delineation (= action of tracing in outline) delinear v to trace the outline of Hence: delineation; delineator; delineamento delineation n delineation (= action of tracing in outline) delineator n delineator delinquente¹ adj delinquent (= guilty of a misdeed or offense) delinquente² n delinquent delinquentia n delinquency delinquer -linqu-/-lict- v to transgress, commit a wrong Hence: delinquente-delinquentia; delicto-quasidelicto etc. deliquescente 1. ppr of deliquescer; 2. adj Chem. deliquescent deliquescentia n Chem. deliquescence deliquescer v Chem. to deliquesce Hence: deliquescente-deliquescentia delirante 1. ppr of delirar; 2. adj delirious delirar v to be delirious Hence: delirio; delirante delirio n delirium delirium tremens NL delirium tremens delitesc- v in derivatives Hence: delitescente-delitescentia delitescente adj delitescent delitescentia n delitescence delivrantia n 1. deliverance (= liberation); 2. Med. delivery delivrar v to deliver (1. to set free; 2. Med.) Hence: delivrantia delphinium (-phí-) n Bot. delphinium delphino n 1. dolphin (= Delphinus delphis); 2. Hist. dauphin delta n delta (1. fourth letter of the Greek alphabet; 2. Geog.) Hence: deltaic; deltoide¹-deltoide²-deltoidee; deltation deltaic (-áic) adj deltaic deltation n Geog. deltification, deltation deltoide¹ adj deltoid, delta-shaped deltoide² n Anat. deltoid (muscle) deltoidee (-ée) adj deltoid (= pertaining to the deltoid muscle) deluder -lud-/-lus- v to delude Hence: deludimento; delusion; delusori deludimento n (act of) deluding, delusion delus- see deluder delusion n delusion delusori adj delusory, delusive demagogeria (-ía) n demagoguery, demagogy demagogia (-ía) n demagogy demagogic adj demagogic demagogismo n demagogism, demagogy demagogo n demagogue; also: Hist. Hence: demagogia; demagogismo; demagogeria; demagogic deman adv tomorrow; deman matino tomorrow morning; deman vespere tomorrow night demanda n I. request; II. demand (1. Law; 2. Econ.); le offerta e le demanda supply and demand demandar v to ask; also: to ask for (1. to inquire about; 2. to request) Hence: demanda; demandator demandator n demandant, plaintiff demarcar v to demarcate Hence: demarcation demarcation n demarcation dementar v to dement demente adj insane, demented Hence: dementia; dementar dementia n insanity, dementia, dementedness; dementia precoce dementia praecox demer- v in derivatives Hence: demeritori; demerito-demeritar demeritar v to merit blame demerito (-mé-) n demerit demeritori adj blameworthy demiurgo n demiurge (1. Philos.; 2. Antiq.) -demn- see damno, damnar demo n Antiq. demos (1. people or commons, especially of a Greek state; 2. deme, township of Attica) Hence: demotic; endemia &; epidemia &; demagogo etc.; democrate etc.; democratia etc.; demographo etc.; democratic etc.; pandemia etc. demobilisar v Mil. to demobilize demobilisation n Mil. demobilization democrate (-ó-) n democrat democratia (-ía) n democracy democratic adj democratic demographia (-ía) n demography demographic adj demographic demographo (-ó-) n demographer Hence: demographia; demographic demolir v to demolish, wreck Hence: demolition; demolitor demolition n demolition demolitor n demolisher demone n 1. Relig. daemon; 2. demon (= evil spirit) Hence: demonio-demoniac; demonolatra etc.; demonologia etc.: cacodemone etc.; eudemon- etc.; pandemonio etc. demoniac (-í-) adj demoniac, demoniacal (1. pertaining to an evil spirit or evil spirits; 2. possessed by an evil spirit) demonio n demon, evil spirit demonolatra (-nó-) n demonolater Hence: demonolatria demonolatria (-ía) n demonolatry demonologia (-ía) n demonology demonomania (-ía) n demonomania demonstrabile adj demonstrable demonstrabilitate n demonstrability demonstrar v to demonstrate (= to show, make evident) Hence: demonstrabile-demonstrabilitate, indemonstrabile; demonstration; demonstrative; demonstrator demonstration n demonstration demonstrative adj demonstrative (1. showing clearly, conclusive; 2. Gram.) demonstrator n demonstrator (1. one who shows, makes evident; 2. one who takes part in a public demonstration) demora n 1. delay; 2. residence (= “place of residence”) demorar v 1. to remain, stay; 2. to live, reside Hence: demora demotic adj Archaeol. demotic denaturar v to denature (= to render unfit for eating or drinking) dendrite n Mineral. dendrite dendritic adj dendritic dendro- n in derivatives and compounds dendr-, dendro- (= tree) Hence: dendrite-dendritic; dendrologia etc.; rhododendro etc. dendrologia (-ía) n dendrology denegar v to deny Hence: denegation denegation n denial (as in “affirmation or denial”) denigrar v to defame, denigrate Hence: denigration; denigrator denigration n defamation, denigration denigrator n slanderer, denigrator Denis F nprm Denis, Dennis denominar v to name, designate, denominate Hence: denomination; denominative; denominator denomination n denomination (= characteristic name given to a thing or class of things) denominative adj denominative (= conferring a denomination or name) denominator n denominator (1. person or thing that names; 2. Math.) denotar v to denote (= to signify by a visible sign) Hence: denotation; denotative denotation n denotation, indication denotative adj denotative dense adj dense (= close, thick) Hence: densitate; condensar & densitate n density (1. closeness, thickness; 2. Physics) dental¹ adj dental; also: Phonet. dental² n Phonet. dental dentar v 1. to tooth, indent; 2. Physiol. to teethe dentari adj dental (= pertaining to the teeth or to dentistry) dentate adj toothed (1. Bot. dentate; 2. Mech. cogged) dentation n 1. dentation (= state of being dentate); 2. teething, dentition dentatura n set of teeth, denture dente n tooth; dente incisive incisor; dente molar molar; dente de lacte milk tooth; dente (de un pectine, de un serra, etc.) tooth (of a comb, a saw, etc.); armate al dentes armed to the teeth; monstrar le dentes to show one’s teeth; dente de leon Bot. dandelion Hence: dentatura; dentella; denticulo &; dentina; dentista-dentisteria; dental-labiodental etc.; dentari; dentate; dentar-dentation; indentar &; redente; dentifricio etc.; dentirostre etc.; bidente etc.; mundadentes etc. dentella n lace (as in “Brussels lace”); dentellas lace (as in “Brussels lace”) denticulate adj denticulate denticulo n Arch. denticle, dentil Hence: denticulate dentifricio n dentifrice dentina n dentine, ivory dentirostre adj Zool. dentirostral (= having a toothed bill) Hence: dentirostros dentirostros npl Zool. Dentirostres dentista n dentist dentisteria (-ía) n dentistry denudar v to bare, denude Hence: denudation denudation n denudation denunciar v 1. to proclaim, publish solemnly; 2. to denounce, inform against; denunciar un tractato to denounce a treaty Hence: denunciation; denunciative; denunciator denunciation n 1. proclamation, official notice; 2. denunciation (= act of informing against) denunciative adj denunciative denunciator n denouncer deo n god; Deo God Hence: deismo; deista; deitate; deific; deificar-deification; adeo; deicida etc.: deicidio etc.; semideo etc.; dea-semidea etc. departimental adj departmental departimento n department (= administrative division) departir v to divide into parts Hence: departimento-departimental depauperar v to impoverish depauperation n impoverishment depeche F n dispatch, message; also: telegram dependente adj dependent, depending; dependente de dependent on, depending on dependentia n dependence, dependency; dependentia de dependence on depender v to depend; depender de to depend on, be dependent on Hence: dependente-dependentia, independente-independentia deperimento n wasting away deperir v to waste away Hence: deperimento depict- see depinger depiction n depiction depilar v to remove the hair from, depilate depilation n depilation depilatori adj depilatory depilatorio n depilatory depinger -ping-/-pict- v to depict Hence: depiction depler v to deplete Hence: depletion; depletive depletion n Med. depletion depletive adj Med. depletive deplorabile adj deplorable deplorar v to deplore Hence: deplorabile; deploration deploration n lamentation, deploration depois (-póis) adv afterwards, later; depois que since (from the time that) (= depost) deponente n Gram. deponent deponer -pon-/-posit- v I. to depose (1. to remove from a position of dignity; 2. to depone, testify); II. to deposit (1. to lay down; 2. to put in a place for safekeeping); deponer un summa super un cosa to bet a sum on something Hence: deponente; deposition; deposito & depopular v to depopulate Hence: depopulation depopulation n depopulation deportar v to deport (= to exile) Hence: deportation deportation n deportation (= banishment) deposit- see deponer depositar v to deposit (1. to put in a place for safekeeping; 2. to lay down as sediment) depositario n depositary (= one who receives a deposit) deposition n deposition (1. removal from position of dignity; 2. testimony); le Deposition del cruce Art the Deposition from the Cross deposito (-pó-) n I. deposition (= depositing for safekeeping); II. deposit (1. thing deposited for safekeeping; 2. depository, depot; 3. sediment); in deposito in trust; deposito de munition ammunition dump Hence: depositario; depositar depost I. adv afterwards, later; depost que since (= from the time that); II. prep after, since depravar v to deprave, make depraved Hence: depravation; depravator; depravate depravate 1. pp of depravar; 2. adj corrupt, depraved depravation n depravity, depravation depravator n depraver deprecar v to deprecate (= to seek to avert by prayer) Hence: deprecation; deprecative; deprecator; deprecatori deprecation n deprecation (= prayer that an evil may be prevented) deprecative adj deprecative, deprecatory deprecator n deprecator deprecatori adj deprecatory, deprecative depreciar v to depreciate (= to lessen the value of) Hence: depreciation; depreciator depreciation n depreciation (= lessening in value) depreciator n depreciator depredar v to plunder, pillage, depredate Hence: depredation; depredator depredation n depredation depredator n plunderer, depredator depress- see deprimer depresse adj depressed (= gloomy, in low spirits) depression n depression (1. act of pressing down; 2. gloominess, low spirits) depressive adj 1. bearing down (= tending to press or force down); 2. (morally) depressing depressor n Anat. depressor, depressor muscle deprimer -prim-/-press- v to depress (1. to press down; 2. to make sad or gloomy) Hence: depression; depressive; depressor; depresse de profundis L de profundis, out of the depths (of sorrow and desolation) depurar v to cleanse, clear, depurate Hence: depuration; depurative-depurativo depuration n cleansing, clearing, depuration depurative adj Med. depurative depurativo n Med blood-cleanser, depurative deputar v to depute, deputize Hence: deputation; deputato deputation n I. deputation (1. appointment as a deputy; 2. group of deputies); II. deputyship deputato n deputy -der see dar derailamento (-rél-) n derailment (= act of leaving the tracks) derailar (-rél-) v to derail, leave the tracks deramar v -; deramar se to branch off Derby A npr Geog. Derby; derby Racing Derby derecta n right hand; a/al derecta (to the) right derecte adj right (1. conformable to justice, according with duty; 2. not left) Hence: derecto; derecta derecto n I. right (1. what is right; 2. as in “right to life, liberty, etc.”); II. duty, custom, fee, etc.; III. law (= body of laws); derecto de autor copyright; derectos de autor royalties; de derecto by right(s); derecto del gentes law of nations; derecto international international law; derecto criminal criminal law; derecto civil civil law; derecto costumari common law (= customary law) derelict- see derelinquer derelicte adj abandoned, derelict derelinquer -linqu-/-lict- v to forsake, abandon Hence: derelicte derider -rid-/-ris- v to deride Hence: derision; derisori deris- see derider derision n derision derisori adj derisive, derisory derivabile adj derivable derivar v I. to divert the course of; II. to derive (1. to obtain (from a source); 2. to be derived) Hence: derivabile; derivation; derivative-derivativo derivation n I. diversion of a water-course; II. derivation (1. Med.; 2. Gram.); III. Elec. shunt derivative adj derivative (1. Med.; 2. derived) derivativo n Med. derivative derma -ma/-mat- n Zool. derma Hence: dermatitis; dermatoide; hypodermatic; dermatologo etc.; echinoderme etc.; pachyderme etc.; blastoderma etc.; taxidermia etc.; ectoderma etc. dermat- see derma dermatitis (-ítis) n Med. dermatitis dermatoide n dermatoid dermatologia (-ía) n dermatology dermatologo (-tó-) n dermatologist Hence: dermatologia derogar v -; derogar al lege to depart from the law; derogar a un principio to waive a principle; derogar a su dignitate to derogate from one’s dignity Hence: derogation; derogatori derogation n derogation (1. act of limiting the application of a law, rule, etc.; 2. disparagement, depreciation) derogatori adj derogatory (as in “derogatory remark”); clausula derogatori Law derogatory clause deroutar v Mil. to rout deroute F n Mil. rout Hence: deroutar dervich (-sh) n dervish descendente n descendant descendentia n 1. descent, descendance (“descent from a particular ancestor”); 2. descendants descender -scend-/-scens- v to descend Hence: descendente-descendentia; descension; descendita; condescender &; redescender descendita (-cén-) n descent (= action of descending) descens- see descender descension n descent (= action of descending) describer -scrib-/-script- v to describe (1. “to describe a view, a person, etc.”; 2. “to describe a curve”) Hence: descriptibile-indescriptibile; description; descriptor; descriptive descript- see describer descriptibile adj describable description n description descriptive adj descriptive; geometria descriptive descriptive geometry descriptor n describer desde prep since, from deserer -ser-/-sert- v to desert, abandon Hence: desertion; desertor; deserte-desertar, deserto-desertic desert- see deserer desertar v to desert deserte adj desert (as in “desert region”) desertic adj desert (as in “desert region”) desertion n desertion deserto n desert; predicar in le deserto to preach in the wilderness, talk to deaf ears desertor n deserter déshabillé F n dishabille, deshabille desiccar v to dry up, desiccate Hence: desiccation; desiccative desiccation n desiccation desiccative adj desiccative desiderabile adj desirable desiderar v to desire, wish, wish for; lassar (multo) a desiderar to leave (much) to be desired, leave room for improvement Hence: desiderose; desiderio; desiderabile-indesiderabile; desiderative desiderative adj 1. desirous; 2. Gram. desiderative desideratum (pl desiderata) L n desideratum desiderio n desire, wish desiderose adj desirous; desiderose de desirous of designar v 1. to designate; 2. to draw, sketch; 3. to design, intend Hence: designo; designation; designative; designator designation n designation designative adj designative designator n sketcher, drawer designo n I. design (= scheme, plan); II. drawing (1. art of drawing or sketching; 2. as in “a drawing hanging on the wall) desin- v in derivatives Hence: desinentia-desinential desinentia n Gram. ending, desinence desinential adj terminal, desinential desirabile adj desirable desirar v to desire, wish, wish for; lassar (multo) a desirar to leave (much) to be desired, leave room for improvement Hence: desiro-desirose; desirabile-indesirabile desiro n desire, wish desirose adj desirous; desirose de desirous of desistentia n desistance desister v to desist; desister de to desist from Hence: desistentia desolar v to desolate (1. to devastate; 2. to afflict, distress) Hence: desolation; desolator; desolate desolate 1. pp of desolar; 2. adj desolate, distressed desolation n desolation (1. devastation; 2. dreary barrenness; 3. affliction) desolator n desolater despect- see despicer despectar v to spite, mortify, treat (someone) with spite despecto n resentment, spite, despite; also: grudge; in despecto de in spite of, despite despectose adj spiteful; despiteful desperantia n despair, hopelessness desperar v 1. to despair; 2. to drive to despair Hence: despero; desperantia; desperation; desperate desperate adj 1. in despair; 2. desperate desperation n desperation, desperateness despero n 1. despair; 2. desperation despicer -spic-/-spect- v to despise Hence: despecto-despectose, despectar despoliamento n despoliation, spoliation despoliar v to despoil, spoliate Hence: despoliamento despota (dés-) n despot Hence: despotismo; despotic; despotisar despotic adj despotic despotisar v to despotize, tyrannize despotismo n despotism dessert F n dessert destinar v to destine (= to set apart for a particular purpose or use); destinate a destined or intended for Hence: destino; destination; destinatario; predestinar-predestination destinatario n addressee destination n destination (1. action of destining; 2. place of destination) destino n destiny (= one’s lot or fortune) destituer -stitu-/-stitut- v 1. to render destitute; 2. to displace, discharge, dismiss (from office) Hence: destitution; destitute destitut- see destituer destitute adj destitute (1. deprived, lacking; 2. in great need or want) destitution n 1. destitution (= state of being destitute); 2. discharge, dismissal (from office) destruct- see destruer destructibile adj destructible destructibilitate n destructibility destruction n destruction destructive adj destructive destructor n destroyer (= one who or that which destroys) destruer -stru-/-struct- v to destroy Hence: destructibile-destructibilitate, indestructibile-indestructibilitate; destruction; destructive; destructor desuete adj disused; also: obsolete, deadletter, etc. Hence: desuetude desuetude n desuetude detaliar v to detail (= to tell in detail) Hence: detalio detalio n 1. detail (= individual item, particular); 2. Com. retail; in detalio in detail, fully; vender al detalio to retail, sell at retail detect- see deteger detective A n detective detector n Radio detector deteger -teg-/-tect- v to detect, uncover Hence: detector detener -ten-/-tent- v 1. to hold (= to have, own); 2. to detain (= to keep in custody, confine) Hence: detenimento; detention; detentor detenimento n detention, imprisonment, confinement detent- see detener detention n 1. holding, possession (of a thing); 2. detention, imprisonment, confinement; detention preventive preliminary detention detentor n 1. holder (of rights, titles, etc.); 2. detainer (= one who detains) deter- -ter-/-trit- v in derivatives Hence: detrimento-detrimentose; detrito deteriorar v to impair (= to cause to deteriorate); deteriorar se to deteriorate Hence: deterioration deterioration n deterioration determinabile adj determinable determinabilitate n determinability determinante n Math. determinant determinar v to determine (1. to be the deciding factor in settling the form, function, etc. of; 2. to fix precisely); determinar se a facer un cosa to determine on doing or to do something Hence: determinismo-indeterminismo; determinista-indeterminista; determinante; determinabile-determinabilitate; determination-indetermination; determinative; determinator; determinate-indeterminate; predeterminar-predetermination determinate I. pp of determinar; II. adj 1. determined (= resolute); 2. definite (= clear) determination n determination (1. act of fixing precisely; 2. fixed intention, resolution; 3. resoluteness); prender un determination to resolve, make up one’s mind determinative adj determinative determinator n determiner determinismo n determinism determinista n determinist detestabile adj detestable detestar v to detest Hence: detestabile; detestation detestation n detestation detonar v to detonate (= to explode) Hence: detonation; detonator detonation n detonation detonator n detonator detr- see deter- detra 1. adv behind, back, backwards; 2. prep behind detract- see detraher detraction n detraction detractor n detractor detraher -trah-/-tract- v to detract, detract from Hence: detraction, detractor detrimento n detriment; al detrimento de to the detriment of detrimentose adj detrimental detrit- see deter- detrito n detritus deus ex machina L deus ex machina deut- see deuter- deuter- adj in derivatives and compounds deuter-, deutero- (= second) Hence: deuterium; deuteron; Deuteronomio etc.: deuton; deutoxydo etc. deuterium (-té-) n Chem. deuterium, heavy hydrogen deuteron n Chem. deuteron Deuteronomio n Bib. Deuteronomy deuton n Chem. deuton deutoxydo (-tó-) n Chem. deutoxide devalutar v to devaluate devalutation n devaluation devastar v to devastate Hence: devastation; devastator devastation n devastation (= act of devastating) devastator n devastator devenir v to become (= to come to be) deviar v to deviate (as in “his statement deviates from the truth”) deviation n 1. deviation; 2. detour, roundabout way; deviation del bussola deviation of the compass devie adj devious Hence: deviar-deviation devisa n device (1. Her.; 2. motto); devisa (estranier) (foreign) bill of exchange devolut- see devolver devolution n devolution (as in “the devolution of the crown”) devolutive adj causing to devolve or transfer by devolution devolver -volv-/-volut- v to devolve (= to transfer) Hence: devolution; devolutive devorante 1. ppr of devorar; 2. adj ravenous devorar v to devour; devorar le via to eat up the miles Hence: devorante; devorator devorator n devourer devot- see devov- devotar v to devote (= to dedicate, consecrate) devote adj 1. devout; 2. devotional; devote a devoted to devotion n devotion (1. Relig.; 2. “devotion to a person, cause, etc.”); devotiones devotions devoto n devout person, devotee; also: votary devov- -vov-/-vot- v in derivatives Hence: devotion-indevotion; devote-indevote, devoto; devotar dextera, dextra (déx-) n right hand dextere, dextre adj 1. right (= not left); 2. dexterous Hence: dexteritate; ambidextere; dextrina; dexteromane etc.; dextrogyr etc.; dextera dexteritate n dexterity dexteromane, dextromane adj righthanded (= using the right hand more easily and readily than the left) dextra prep on the right of dextrina n dextrin dextrogyr adj dextrogyrous di-¹ in compounds di- (= twice) Hence: digamma etc.; dilemma etc.; dimetro etc.; dimorphe etc.; diphthonge etc. di-² see also dia-; Zeus dia- prefixo before vowels, used chiefly to form technical terms dia-, di- (1. through; 2. away, apart) Hence: diametro etc.; diastase etc.; diapositiva etc.; diacaustic etc.; diagno- etc.; diorama etc. diabete n diabetes Hence: diabetic-diabetico diabetic adj diabetic diabetico n diabetic diaboleria (-ía) n deviltry, devilry (= devilish mischief) diabolessa n she-devil diabolic adj diabolic, diabolical, devilish diabolo (-á-) n 1. devil (= spirit of evil); 2. Game diabolo; povre diabolo poor devil; advocato del diabolo devil’s advocate Hence: diaboleria; diabolessa; diabolic; indiabolar-indiabolate diacaustic adj Math. diacaustic diaconal adj diaconal diaconato n diaconate diaconessa n deaconess (1. Chr. Ch.; 2. member of a Protestant sisterhood devoted to works of charity and religion) diacono (-á-) n deacon (= member of the order of clergy immediately below that of priest) Hence: diaconato; diaconessa; diaconal; archidiacono etc. diadema n diadem diagno- in derivatives Hence: diagnose; diagnostic & diagnose n diagnosis (1. Med.; 2. Biol.) diagnostic adj diagnostic Hence: diagnosticar; diagnostico diagnosticar v to diagnose diagnostico n diagnostics, diagnosis diagonal¹ adj diagonal diagonal² n diagonal diagramma -ma/-mat- n diagram Hence: diagrammatic diagrammat- see diagramma diagrammatic adj diagrammatic dialectal adj dialectal dialectic adj dialectic, dialectical Hence: dialectico; dialectica dialectica n dialectics, dialectic dialectico n dialectician dialecto n dialect (as in “Scottish dialect”) Hence: dialectal; dialectic & dialogar v to dialogue dialogic adj in form of a dialogue, dialogic dialogisar v to dialogize dialogismo n dialogism dialogista n dialogist dialogo (-á-) n dialogue, dialog Hence: dialogismo; dialogista; dialogic; dialogar; dialogisar diamante n diamond diametral adj diametrical, diametric diametric adj diametric diametro (-á-) n diameter Hence: diametral; diametric-isodiametric etc.; semidiametro etc. Diana¹ npr Relig. Diana diana² n reveille diantho n Bot. pink; also: carnation diapason (-pá) n 1. range (as in “range of a singing voice”; “range of an instrument”); 2. tuning fork diaphane adj diaphanous Hence: diaphaneitate; semidiaphane etc. diaphaneitate n diaphaneity diaphragma -ma/-mat- diaphragm (1. midriff; 2. Phys.; etc.) Hence: diaphragmatic diaphragmat- see diaphragma diaphragmatic adj diaphragmatic diapositiva n Photog. transparent positive, transparency, diapositive diario n diary diarrhea (-éa) n diarrhea Hence: diarrheic diarrheic (-éic) adj diarrheal, diarrheic diaspora (-ás-) n Diaspora, Dispersion diastase (diás-) n 1. diastasis; 2. Chem. diastase diastole n Physiol. diastole Hence: diastolic diastolic adj Physiol. diastolic diathermia (-ía) n Med. diathermy Hence: diathermic diathermic adj Med. diathermic diatonic adj Mus. diatonic; scala diatonic, gamma diatonic diatonic scale dica n 1. dike (= embankment built to prevent inundations); 2. dam, weir -dicar v in derivatives Hence: abdicar &; dedicar &; predicar & -dice n in compounds Hence: indice &; judice etc.; vindice etc. dicer dic-/dict- v to say; also: to tell; dicer le missa to say mass; dicer le bon ventura to tell fortunes; pro si dicer so to say; voler dicer 1. to mean, signify; 2. to mean (to say) Hence: indicibile; diction &; dicto &; dictar &; contradicer &; disdicer &; edic- &; indicer &; interdicer &; predicer &; benedicer etc.; juridic etc. dict- see dicer dictamine n dictate, dictamen dictar v to dictate (1. as in “to dictate a letter”; 2. to prescribe authoritatively) Hence: dictamine; dictator-dictatorial; dictatura; dictato dictato n dictation (as in “take down dictation”) dictator n dictator dictatorial adj dictatorial (= pertaining to a dictator) dictatura n dictatorship diction n diction (1. choice of words to express ideas; 2. enunciation, elocution) Hence: dictionario; jurisdiction etc. dictionario n dictionary dicto n saying (as in “an old saying”) Hence: verdicto etc. didact- see didasc- didactic adj didactic didactica n didactics didasc- v in derivatives and compounds didasc-, didact- (= to teach someone or something) Hence: didascalia-didascalic; didactic; didactica; autodidacte-autodidacto-autodidactic didascalia (-ía) n Antiq. stage directions didascalic adj didascalic, didactic Didon npr Mythol. Dido die n day (1. “day” as opposed to “night”; also: daylight; 2. period of twenty-four hours); de die in die from day to day; die utile Law lawful day; die feriate holiday; un die one day, sometime; le die sequente the next day, the following day Hence: diario; diurne; quotidian etc.; mediedie etc.; lunedi etc.; martedi etc. diese (dí-) Mus. sharp Diesel, Rudolf npr inventor of Diesel motor Hence: diesel diesel n Diesel engine or motor, Diesel; motor Diesel Diesel engine, Diesel motor; oleo Diesel Diesel oil dies irae L dies irae, day of wrath dieta¹ n Med. diet; dieta lactee milk diet; dieta absolute starvation diet; esser a dieta to be on a diet; poner a dieta to put on a diet Hence: dietetic; dietetica; dietar dieta² n Pol. diet dietar v to diet dietetic adj dietetic dietetica n dietetics diffamar v to defame Hence: diffamation; diffamatori diffamation n defamation diffamatori adj defamatory differente adj different differentia n difference; il non face differentia it makes no difference differential¹ adj differential; calculo differential differential calculus differential² n differential (1. Math.; 2. “differential of an automobile etc.”) differentiar v to differentiate (1. to distinguish; 2. Math.) differentiation n Math. differentiation differer -fer-/-lat- v 1. to defer, delay; 2. to differ (= be different) Hence: differente-differentia-differential, differentiar-differentiation, indifferente &, equidifferente etc.; dilatori difficile adj difficult Hence: difficultate difficul- see difficile difficultate n difficulty diffidente adj distrustful diffidentia n distrust diffider v to be distrustful; diffider de un persona to distrust, mistrust someone Hence: diffidente-diffidentia diffract- see diffranger diffractar v to diffract diffraction n diffraction diffranger -frang-/-fract- v to diffract Hence: diffraction; diffractar diffunder -fund-/-fus- v to diffuse (= to spread widely); also: = radiodiffunder Hence: diffusibile-diffusibilitate; diffusion; diffusive; diffuse; radiodiffunder etc. diffus- see diffunder diffuse adj diffuse (1. spread out, diffused; 2. verbose, not concise) diffusibile adj diffusible diffusibilitate n diffusibility diffusion n diffusion (1. dispersion, wide distribution; 2. diffuseness, wordiness; 3. Phys. intermingling of fluids); also: = radiodiffusion diffusive adj diffusive digamma n digamma digerer -ger-/-gest- v to digest (1. “to digest food”; 2. to absorb mentally; 3. Chem.); non poter digerer un cosa to be unable to stomach or swallow something Hence: digestibile-digestibilitate, indigestibile-indigestibilitate; digestion-indigestion; digestive; digestor; digeste-indigeste, digesto digest- see digerer digeste adj digested digestibile adj digestible digestibilitate n digestibility digestion n digestion (1. Physiol.]; 2. Chem.); de facile, difficile, digestion easy, hard, of digestion digestive adj digestive (1. pertaining to digestion; 2. helping digestion); apparato digestive digestive apparatus digesto n Law digest, Pandects digestor n Chem. digester digital¹ adj digital digital² n 1. thimble; 2. Bot. digitalis, foxglove Hence: digitalina digitalina n Chem. digitalin digitate adj digitate (= having fingers or digits; also: Bot.) digitiforme adj digitiform, finger-shaped digitigrade (-tí-) adj Zool. digitigrade Hence: digitigrado digitigrado (-tí-) n digitigrade digito (-dí-) n digit (1. finger; toe; 2. Arith.); (digito) indice forefinger, index finger; digito medie middle finger; (digito) anular ring finger; (digito) auricular little finger Hence: digital¹-interdigital, cubitodigital etc.; digital² &; digitate; digitiforme etc.; digitigrade etc.; prestidigitar etc. dignar v to deign digne adj 1. worthy, deserving; 2. dignified (= showing or expressing dignity); digne de (laude) worthy (of praise), (praise)worthy Hence: dignitate-dignitario; dignar-disdignar &; dignificar; indigne-indignitate, indignar &; condigne dignificar v to dignify, make worthy dignitario n dignitary dignitate n dignity (1. intrinsic worth, stateliness; 2. high office, rank, or title) digreder -gred-/-gress- v to digress (= to deviate from the main subject) Hence: digression; digressive digress- see digreder digression n digression (1. deviation from the subject in discourse or writing; 2. Astron.); perder se in un digression or in digressiones to lose oneself in a digression or in digressions digressive adj digressive dihedre adj Math. dihedral Hence: dihedro dihedro n Math. dihedron dilapidar v to squander, dilapidate Hence: dilapidation; dilapidator dilapidation n squandering, waste dilapidator n squanderer, wastrel, spendthrift dilat- see differer dilatabile adj dilatable dilatabilitate n dilatability dilatar v to dilate (= to make larger or wider) Hence: dilatabile-dilatabilitate; dilatation; dilatator dilatation n dilatation, dilation dilatator n dilator (1. one who or that which dilates; 2. Surg.) dilatori adj dilatory (= tending to delay) dilect- see dilig- dilection n affection, love dilemma n dilemma dilettante I n lover of the arts, amateur, dilettante Hence: dilettantismo dilettantismo n dilettantism dilig- -lig-/-lect- v in derivatives Hence: diligente-diligentia; dilection-predilection diligente adj diligent diligentia n diligence (1. assiduity; 2. public stage coach) diluer -lu-/-lut- v to dilute (as in “to dilute wine”) Hence: dilution; diluvio & dilut- see diluer dilution n dilution diluv- see diluer diluvial adj diluvial, diluvian diluvian adj diluvian, diluvial diluviar v to rain heavily, pour diluvio n 1. deluge; 2. Geol. diluvium Hence: diluvial; diluvian-antediluvian, postdiluvian; diluviar dimens- see dimetir dimension n dimension (1. as in “the three dimensions”; 2. size, magnitude, extent); dimensiones critic Phys. critical size Hence: dimensional-bidimensional etc. dimensional adj dimensional dimere adj Zool. dimerous dimetir -met-/-mens- v in derivatives Hence: dimension & dimetro (dí-) n dimeter diminuendo n Mus. diminuendo diminuer v to diminish, lessen; diminuer le precio to reduce the price; diminuer de valor to diminish in value; columna diminuite diminished, tapering column Hence: diminuendo; diminution; diminutive-diminutivo diminution n diminution diminutive adj Gram. diminutive diminutivo n Gram. diminutive dimiss- see dimitter dimission n 1. dismissal; 2. demission, resignation dimitter -mitt-/-miss- v to dismiss, discharge Hence: dimission dimorphe adj dimorphic Hence: dimorphismo dimorphismo n dimorphism (1. Bot., etc.; 2. Cryst.) din- adj in compounds dino-, din- (= fearful, terrible) Hence: dinosauro etc. ... dinar¹ v to dine, to take dinner Hence: dinator dinar² n dinner, dining dinator n diner (= one who dines) dinosauro n Paleontol. dinosaur diocesan adj diocesan diocesano n diocesan diocese n diocese (1. Hist.; 2. Eccl.) Hence: diocesan-diocesano dionysia L npl Relig. Dionysia Hence: dionysiac dionysiac (-íac) adj Dionysiac Dionysio npr Hist. Dionysius Dionyso npr Relig. Dionysus, Dionysos diorama n diorama Dioscuros npl Mythol. Dioscuri, Dioscuroi, Castor and Pollux dipetale adj Bot. dipetalous diphtheria (-ía) n diphtheria Hence: diphtheric diphtheric adj diphtheritic, diphtheric diphthongar v to diphthongize diphthonge adj diphthongal, diphthonged Hence: diphthongo-diphthongar diphthongo n diphthong (= union of two vowels pronounced in one syllable) diplo- adj in compounds diplo- (= twofold, double) Hence: diplopia etc. ... diploma -ma/-mat- n diploma Hence: diplomatic; diplomatica; diplomar-diplomate diplomar v to grant a diploma to diplomat- see diploma diplomate¹ adj certified (= having been granted a diploma, license, etc.) diplomate² n diplomat, diplomatist Hence: diplomatia; diplomatic-diplomatico diplomatia (-ía) n diplomacy diplomatic¹ adj diplomatic (= pertaining to the science of diplomatics or diplomas) diplomatic² adj diplomatic (1. belonging to diplomacy; 2. characterized by diplomacy); corpore diplomatic diplomatic corps diplomatica n diplomatics (= science of diplomatics or of diplomas) diplomatico n diplomat, diplomatist diplopia (-ía) n diplopia Hence: diplopic diplopic adj diplopic dips- n in derivatives and compounds dips- (= thirst) Hence: dipsomania etc. ... dipsomane adj dipsomaniacal Hence: dipsomano dipsomania (-ía) n dipsomania dipsomano (-só-) n dipsomaniac diptere adj 1. Arch. dipteral; 2. Entom. dipterous Hence: dipteros dipteros (díp-) npl Entom. Diptera direct- see diriger directe adj 1. straight (= in a line); 2. direct (= without deviation or interruption); (ir, ambular, etc.) directe (to go, walk, etc.) straight direction n direction (1. action of directing; 2. as in “to move in a certain direction”) directiva n directive directive adj directive director n director; also: manager, principal, editor-in-chief, etc.; director de orchestra Mus. conductor directorato n directorate (= function of a director) directori adj directory directorial adj directorial (1. pertaining to a director; 2. pertaining to a directorate, or to the French Directory) directorio n 1. directorate, board of directors; 2. Hist. Directory directrice n 1. directress, also: head-mistress, etc.; 2. Geom. directrix directura n uprightness, rectitude, straightforwardness diriger -rig-/-rect- v to direct (1. to guide, control, manage; 2. to cause to turn in a particular direction); diriger se verso (un loco) to turn towards (a place); diriger (un orchestra) to conduct (an orchestra); diriger (un littera) a (un persona) to direct (a letter) to (someone) Hence: dirigibile; direction; directive-directiva; director-directorato, directorial; directori; directorio-directorial; directrice; directura; directe-indirecte dirigibile¹ adj dirigible dirigibile² n dirigible dirimente adj 1. ppr of dirimer; 2. annuling, nullifying, diriment; impedimento dirimente Law diriment impediment dirimer v to annul, invalidate Hence: dirimente dis- prefixo dis-, de-, un- (1. separation, deprivation, division, and the like; 2. the negative, contrary, opposite) Hence: disaffection etc.; disillusion etc.; discontinue etc.; discontente etc.; dissone etc.; disapprobar etc.; disarmar etc.; disinfectar etc.; disrumper etc. disabusar v to disabuse disaccopular v to separate (a couple) disaccordar v to disaccord, disagree disaccordo n 1. disaccord, disagreement; 2. Mus. discord disaccostumar v to disaccustom disaffection n disaffection disaffectionar v to disaffect disaggregar v to disaggregate disaggregation n disaggregation disagradabile adj disagreeable, unpleasant disagradar v -; disagradar a to displease disancorar v to weigh anchor disanimar v to dishearten, dispirit disanimate 1. pp of disanimar; 2. adj discouraged, dispirited disannidar v to take out of the nest disapprender v to forget, unlearn disapprobar v to disapprove, disapprove of disapprobation n disapproval, disapprobation disapprobator n disapprover disappunctamento n disappointment (= state of being disappointed) disappunctar v to disappoint (= to fail to realize the expectations of) Hence: disappunctamento disaquamento n draining disaquar v to drain, dry, etc. disargentar v to desilver, remove the silver from disarmamento n disarmament disarmar v to disarm (1. to deprive of weapons; 2. to reduce the size of the army, navy, etc.) disarticular v to disarticulate disarticulation n disarticulation disassimilar v Physiol. to cause disassimilation Hence: disassimilation disassimilation n Physiol. disassimilation disassociar v dissociate, disassociate disastro n disaster Hence: disastrose disastrose adj disastrous disaurar v to ungild disavantage (-aje) n disadvantage disavantagiose (-jo-) adj disadvantageous, unfavorable disbandamento n disbanding; disbandment disbandar v to disband; disbandar se to disband, break ranks Hence: disbandamento disbarbar v to shave disbarbate adj beardless disbarcamento n debarkation, disembarkation; testa de disbarcamento beachhead; ponte de disbarcamento gangplank disbarcar v to disembark (1. to put ashore from a ship; 2. to go ashore from a ship) disbarcatorio n wharf, landing pier; also: gangplank disblocar v to raise the blockade of disbordamento n overflow, inundation (= flowing over the banks, the brim, etc.) disbordar v to overflow (= to flow over the brim, banks, etc.) Hence: disbordamento disbridar v 1. to unbridle; 2. Surg. to debride disbuccamento n (action of) debouching, issuing forth disbuccar v to debouch, issue forth Hence: disbuccamento disbuclar v to uncurl (= to cause to uncurl) disbursamento n disbursament disbursar v to disburse, pay out Hence: disbursamento disbuttonar v to unbutton (a coat, etc.) disbutyrar v to skim (milk) discalceamento n (act of) taking off (one’s or someone’s) shoes, stockings, etc. discalcear v 1. to take off (shoes, stockings, etc. from someone’s feet); 2. to uncover, expose the foot or roots (of a tree, tooth, etc.); discalcear se to take off one’s shoes, stockings, etc. discalceate 1. pp of discalcear; 2. adj barefooted discalceator n bootjack discamminar v to lead astray discampamento n decampment discampar v to decamp (1. to break up a camp; 2. to depart quickly) Hence: discampamento discantar v Mus. to descant (= to sing a descant or counterpoint above the plain song) discanto n Mus. descant (1. counterpoint above the plain song; 2. upper part in part music) Hence: discantar discapillar v to tousle, dishevel discapillate adj disheveled discarbonatar v to decarbonize, decarbonate discarburar v to decarbonize discarburation n decarbonization discardinar v to unhinge discarga n I. (act of) unloading, unlading; also: dumping; II. discharge (1. firing off a fire-arm; 2. “electric discharge”; 3. Arch.); III. unburdening, relief, etc. discargamento n unloading, unlading discargar v I. to unload, unlade; also: to dump; II. to discharge (1. to fire, fire off; to rid of an electric charge); III. to unburden, relieve, etc.; discargar un persona de (un obligation, etc.) to discharge, release, exonerate someone from (an obligation, etc.) discargator n unloader; also: longshoreman discargatorio n 1. unloading place, wharf; 2. dump, dumping place discarnar v to take off flesh; also: to make thin discarnate 1. pp of discarnar; 2. adj fleshless; also: lean, gaunt discassage (-aje) n (action of) unpacking or unboxing discassamento n 1. (action of) unpacking or unboxing; 2. (action of) paying out (cash) discassar v 1. to unpack, unbox; 2. to pay out (cash) discentralisar v to decentralize discentralisation n decentralization discerner -cern-/-cret- v to discern Hence: discernimento; discernibile-indiscernibile; discretion-discretional, discretionari, indiscretion; discretive; discrete-indiscrete; discernitor discernibile adj discernible discernimento n discernment discernitor n discerner discinct- see discinger discincte adj ungirded, ungirt discinger -cing-/-cinct- v to ungirdle Hence: discincte disciplina n discipline (1. as in “school discipline”, “military discipline”, etc.; 2. branch of instruction; 3. Eccl. scourge) Hence: disciplinari; disciplinar disciplinar v to discipline (1. to subject to discipline; 2. Eccl. to scourge) disciplinari adj disciplinary discipulo (-cí-) n disciple disclavar v to unnail, remove the nails from disco n 1. disk; 2. discus; 3. (phonograph) record discollar v to unglue discolorar v to discolor (= to deprive of color or coloring) discompletar v to render incomplete disconcertamento n disconcertment; also: bafflement disconcertar v to disconcert (1. to spoil, upset; 2. to embarrass greatly; also: to baffle) Hence: disconcertate; disconcertamento disconcertate 1. pp of disconcertar; 2. adj disconcerted; also: baffled disconsolate adj disconsolate, unconsoled discontabile adj discountable discontaminar v decontaminate discontamination n decontamination; discontamination de plutonium Phys. decontamination of plutonium discontar v to discount (1. Com.; 2. to deduct, leave out of account) Hence: disconto; discontabile; discontator discontator n discounter discontentamento n discontentment, discontent discontentar v to discontent; to dissatisfy discontente adj discontent, discontented discontento n discontent discontinuar v to discontinue (= to cause to cease) discontinuation n discontinuation discontinue adj discontinuous discontinuitate n discontinuity disconto n (Com. discount; banca de disconto discount bank; disconto bancari bank discount disconvenientia n disparity, disproportion disconvenir v to disagree, be in disagreement; disconvenir a to be unsuited to, unsuitable for discoperir -per-/-pert- v 1. to uncover; 2. to discover; discoperir se to uncover (= to take off one’s hat) Hence: discoperta; discoperitor discoperitor n discoverer discopert- see discoperir discoperta n discovery discoragiamento (-aja-) n discouragement discoragiar (-ajar) v to discourage, dishearten discorcar v to uncork discordante 1. ppr of discordar; 2. adj discordant, disagreeing discordantia n discordance (1. disagreement; 2. discord) discordar v to disagree discorde adj discordant Hence: discordia; discordar-discordo, discordante-discordantia discordia n discord; le pomo de(l) discordia the apple of discord discordo n disagreement, discord discornar v to dehorn discoronar v to uncrown, dethrone discortese adj discourteous discortesia (-ía) n discourtesy discreditar v to discredit (= to injure the credit of) discredito (-cré-) n discredit (= loss of good name or standing); cader in discredito to fall into discredit discrepante 1. ppr of discrepar; 2. adj discrepant discrepantia n discrepancy discrepar v to be discrepant, be at variance Hence: discrepante-discrepantia discrescer v to decrease discret- see discerner discrete adj 1. discrete (= consisting of distinct parts); 2. discreet discretion n discretion (= quality of being discreet); etate del discretion age or years of discretion; a discretion at discretion discretional adj discretionary, discretional discretionari adj discretionary discretive adj discriminative, distinguishing discriminar v to discriminate (= to perceive or note the difference in or between) Hence: discrimination discrimination n discrimination (= act or faculty of perceiving or noting differences and distinctions) disculpar v to free from blame, exculpate; disculpar (de) exonerate (from) discurrer -curr-/-curs- v to discourse (= to speak formally) Hence: discursive; discurso discurs- see discurrer discursive adj discursive (1. proceeding by reasoning, not intuitive; 2. rambling) discurso n discourse (1. formal speech; 2. treatise); pronunciar un discurso to deliver a speech; le partes del discurso the parts of speech discuss- see discuter discussion n discussion discuter -cut-/-cuss- v to discuss Hence: discutibile-indiscutible; discussion discutibile adj debatable disdicer v to deny, contradict; disdicer se to retract, recant Hence: disdicimento disdicimento n retraction, withdrawal (from a contract or agreement) disdignar v to disdain, scorn Hence: disdigno; disdignose disdigno n disdain, scorn disdignose adj disdainful disduplamento n (action of) undoubling, unfolding disduplar v to undouble, unfold disembarassar v to disentangle, disembarrass; disembarassar se de to get rid of disequilibrar v to unbalance, throw out of balance disequilibrate 1. pp of disequilibrar; 2. adj unbalanced (= unsteady, unstable) disestima n disesteem disestimar v to disesteem disfacer -fac-/-fact- v I. to undo (1. to unfasten; 2. to destroy); II. to defeat; disfacer se de to get rid of Hence: disfacte; disfacta disfact- see disfacer disfacta n undoing; also: defeat disfacte adj discomposed (as in “discomposed features”) disfalsar v to true, straighten disfavor n disfavor disfavorabile adj unfavorable disfavorar v to disfavor disferrar v to unshoe (a horse); un cavallo disferra se a horse loses a shoe disfigurar v to disfigure Hence: disfiguration disfiguration n disfigurement, disfiguration disfloramento n defloration disflorar v to deflower (1. to strip of flowers; 2. to deprive of virginity) Hence: disfloramento disfoliar v to defoliate (= to strip, deprive, of leaves) disfoliation n defoliation (= act of depriving of leaves) disfoliator n defoliator disfrenar v to unbridle (a horse, etc.); also: to unleash disfructar v to pick fruit disgelar v to unfreeze (1. to cause to thaw or melt; 2. to thaw, become melted) Hence: disgelo disgelo n thaw disgorgamento n disgorgement disgorgar v to disgorge Hence: disgorgamento disgranamento n (act of) threshing, flailing, shelling, etc. disgranar v to thresh, thrash, flail, shell, etc. Hence: disgranamento; disgranator disgranator n I. thresher (1. one who threshes; 2. threshing machine); II. sheller (= one who or that which shells) disgrassiar v to remove the fat from (the carcass of an animal, etc.) disgratia n I. disgrace (1. disfavor; 2. public dishonor); II. misfortune; III. lack of grace; also: ungraciousness; awkwardness; cader in disgratia to fall into disgrace Hence: disgratiose; disgratiar disgratiar v to disgrace (1. to dismiss from favor; 2. to reflect dishonor upon) disgratiose adj lacking grace; also: ungracious, awkward disgregar v to disintegrate; also: Chem. to disgregate Hence: disgregation disgregation n disintegration; also: Chem. disgregation disguisamento n disguise disguisar v to disguise (= to change the dress and appearance of so as to conceal identity) Hence: disguisamento disgustar v to disgust Hence: disgusto-disgustose disgusto n disgust disgustose adj disgusting dishabituar v to disaccustom, make (someone) lose a habit; dishabituar se to lose, overcome a habit disharmonia (-ía) n disharmony disharmonic adj disharmonic disharmoniose adj unharmonious, disharmonious disharmonisar v to disharmonize disherbar v to weed (= to clear of weeds) dishereditar v to disinherit dishonestate n 1. dishonesty; 2. impropriety, indecency dishoneste adj 1. dishonest; 2. improper, immodest dishonestitate n 1. dishonesty; 2. impropriety, indecency dishonor n dishonor (1. loss of honor, disgrace; 2. cause or source of disgrace) dishonorabile adj dishonorable dishonorante adj dishonoring, dishonorable dishonorar v to dishonor, disgrace; dishonorar un puera to dishonor a girl dishydrator v to dehydrate disillusion n disillusion disillusionamento n disillusionment disillusionar v to disillusion disimballar v to unpack disimbarcar v to disembark disimbarcation n debarkation, disembarkation disincantamento n disenchantment disincantar v to disenchant (1. to free from a spell; 2. to disillusion) disincantator n disenchanter; attrib. disenchanting disincarcerar v to release from prison or confinement disincarceration n release from prison or confinement disincassamento n unpacking, unboxing disincassar v to unpack, unbox disinfamar v to free from stigma disinfectante¹ adj disinfectant disinfectante² n disinfectant disinfectar v to disinfect disinfectator n disinfector disinfection n disinfection disinflammar v to remove the inflammation from disinflar v 1. to reduce the swelling of; 2. to become less swollen; 3. to deflate disingranar v to disengage, ungear disinraucamento n (action of) freeing from hoarseness disinraucar v to free from hoarseness disintegrar v to disintegrate (= to cause disintegration) disintegration n disintegration disinteressar v 1. to make uninterested or indifferent; 2. to buy out, indemnify; disinteressar se de to lose one’s interest in, become indifferent to disinteressate adj 1. disinterested; 2. uninterested (= not having an interest in a thing) disinteresse n 1. disinterestedness; 2. uninterestedness (= state of not having an interest in a thing) disinveloppar v to unwrap disinvolt- see disinvolver disinvolte adj easy, unconstrained, free in speech or manner disinvoltura n ease, unconstraint, freedom in speech or manner disinvolver -volv-/-volt- v to disentangle Hence: disinvolte-disinvoltura disjejunar v to break the fast, stop fasting disjunct- see disjunger disjunction n disjunction disjunctive adj disjunctive (1. tending to disjoin; involving disjunction; 2. Gram.) disjunger -jung-/-junct- v to disjoin Hence: disjunction; disjunctive dislactar v to wean disligamento n (act of) unbinding disligar v to unbind Hence: disligamento dislocar v 1. to displace, shift from its place; 2. to dislocate, put out of joint Hence: dislocation dislocation n dislocation (1. displacement of a bone at a joint; 2. Geol.) disloyal adj disloyal disloyalitate n disloyalty dismacular v to remove the stains from, clean dismaculator n cleaner (1. professional cleaner; 2. spot remover, cleaning fluid) dismaculatura n cleaning, removal of spots dismanicar v to remove the handle of dismantellamento n dismantling, dismantlement (as in “the dismantling or dismantlement of a fortress, vessel, etc.”) dismantellar v to dismantle (= to strip of equipment, fortifications, rigging, etc.) Hence: dismantellamento dismarcar v to remove markers or identification marks from dismascar v to unmask (= to strip of a mask) dismembramento n dismemberment dismembrar v to dismember Hence: dismembramento dismensurate adj beyond measure, immeasurable dismentir v 1. to give the lie to; 2. to deny, disown; also: to belie dismesurate adj beyond measure, immeasurable dismilitarisar v demilitarize dismilitarisation n demilitarization dismobilar v to strip of furniture dismonetisar v to demonetize dismonetisation n demonetization dismontabile adj dismountable (= that can be taken apart or dismounted) dismontage (-aje) n Mech. (action of) dismounting; also: dismantling dismontar v to dismount (1. to alight, alight from; 2. to unhorse; 3. Mech. to take down from a mounted or assembled condition) Hence: dismontage; dismontabile dismoralisar v to demoralize (= to destroy the morals or morale of) Hence: dismoralisation; dismoralisator dismoralisation n demoralization (= act of demoralizing or state of being demoralized) dismoralisator n demoralizer disnationalisar v to denationalize disnationalisation n denationalization disnaturante adj/n denaturant disnaturar v to denature (= to alter the nature of) disnaturation n denaturation disnazificar v denazify disnazification n denazification disnodar v to unknot; untie disnodose adj smooth, knotless, without gnarls disobediente 1. ppr of disobedir; 2. adj disobedient disobedientia n disobedience disobedir v to disobey; disobedir a (un persona) to disobey (somebody) disobligante v disobliging disobligar v to disoblige (= to offend) disoccupar v to vacate, evacuate, empty; disoccupar se to give up work disoccupate adj unoccupied, idle disoccupation n idleness disodorante adj deodorant disordinar v to disorder (= to destroy the order of) disordinate 1. pp of disordinar; 2. adj disorderly (= in disorder) disordine n disorder (1. lack of order; 2. public disturbance); in disordine in disorder, disorderly disorganisar v to disorganize disorganisation n disorganization disorganisator n disorganizer disorientar v to disorientate; to cause to lose one’s bearings; disorientar se to lose one’s bearings disorientation n disorientation disossar v to bone (= to remove bones from) disoxydar v to deoxidize disoxydation n deoxidization dispacchettar v to unpack, unwrap dispaisar v to displace (someone) from his country; dispaisar se to emigrate dispaisate adj displaced (as in “displaced persons”) disparate adj disparate dispare adj unlike, dissimilar Hence: disparitate; disparate disparer v to disappear Hence: disparition disparitate n disparity disparition n disappearance dispeciamento n (act of) breaking into pieces, fracturing dispeciar v to break into pieces, fracture dispender -pend-/-pens- v 1. to spend, expend (= to give out in payment); 2. to squander, waste Hence: dispendio-dispendiose; dispensa¹-dispensero; dispensar-dispensa²-dispensario, dispensabile-indispensabile-indispensabilitate, dispensation, dispensative, dispensator; dispenditor dispendio n great expense dispendiose adj expensive, costly dispenditor n spender, spendthrift dispens- see dispender dispensa¹ n 1. expenditure, outlay (of money); 2. pantry dispensa² n dispensation, exemption dispensabile adj dispensable (1. capable of being dispensed with; 2. Eccl. admitting of release, dispensation, etc.) dispensar v to dispense (1. to give out; 2. to release, exempt) dispensario n dispensary (= place where medicines are dispensed) dispensation n dispensation (1. act of dispensing or giving out; 2. exemption) dispensative adj dispensatory, dispensative dispensator n dispenser (= one who dispenses, deals out) dispensero n butler, steward disperger -sperg-/-spers- v to disperse (= to cause to disperse or scatter) Hence: dispersion; dispersive; dispersar dispers- see disperger dispersar v to disperse, scatter dispersion n dispersal, dispersion dispersive adj dispersive displacente adj unpleasant displacentia n displeasure displacer¹ v to displease; displacer a un persona to displease somebody displacer² n displeasure displaciamento n displacement (1. action of displacing; 2. Naut.) displaciar v to displace (1. to shift something from its place; 2. to remove someone from a position or office) Hence: displaciamento displantar v to root up, uproot displicamento n deployment, deploy displicar v 1. to unfold, open (something); also: to unfurl (a flag, etc.); 2. to deploy (troops, etc.); displicar se to unfold (as in “buds unfold in the sun”); displicar zelo to display zeal Hence: displicamento displumar v to pluck (poultry) dispolarisar v to depolarize dispolarisation n depolarization dispolir v to remove the polish from disponer -pon-/-posit- v to dispose (1. to arrange; 2. to fit, prepare; 3. to determine the course of events); disponer de 1. to dispose of, have at one’s disposal; 2. Law to dispone, alienate; homine propone e Deo dispone Proverb man proposes but God disposes Hence: disponibile-disponibilitate; disposition; dispositor; dispositive; disposite; indisponer &; predisponer & disponibile adj available, disposable disponibilitate n availability dispopulamento n depopulation (= act of depopulating) dispopular v to depopulate Hence: dispopulamento disposit- see disponer disposite (-pó-) adj disposed, inclined; disposite a facer un cosa disposed to do something disposition n I. disposition (1. arrangement; 2. disposal; 3. as in “a natural disposition for music”); II. state or frame of mind; also: inclination, mood, etc. dispositive adj dispositive (= pertaining to the disposal or disposition of something) dispositor n disposer (= one who disposes) disposseder -sed-/-sess- v to dispossess Hence: dispossession dispossess- see disposseder dispossession n dispossession disproportion n lack of proportion, disproportion disproportionar v to disproportion disproportionate 1. pp of disproportionar; 2. adj disproportionate disprovider v to deprive of what is necessary disproviste adj destitute (= not possessing the necessities of life); disproviste de destitute of, devoid of dispulverar v to dust (= to free from powder, dust, etc.) disputa n dispute disputabile adj disputable disputante n disputant disputar v to dispute (1. to discuss, argue; 2. to contend for) Hence: disputa; disputante; disputabile-indisputabile; disputation; disputative; disputator disputation n disputation disputative adj disputatious disputator n disputer disqualificar v to disqualify disqualification n disqualification disquir- -quir-/-quisit- v in derivatives Hence: disquisition disquisit- see disquir- disquisition n disquisition disrangiamento (-ja-) n disarrangement, derangement disrangiar (-jar) v to disarrange, disorder, derange Hence: disrangiamento disrationabile adj unreasonable, irrational (= not conformable to reason) disregulamento n 1. disorder, disordered state; 2. dissoluteness, profligacy disregular v to upset, put out of order; disregular se to engage in dissipation Hence: disregulamento disrumper -rump-/-rupt- v to disrupt, disrump Hence: disruption; disruptive; disruptor disrupt- see disrumper disruption n disruption disruptive adj disruptive disruptor n disrupter dissecar -sec-/-sect- v to dissect Hence: dissection; dissector dissect- see dissecar dissection n dissection dissector n dissector dissellar v to unsaddle disseminar v to disseminate Hence: dissemination; disseminator dissemination n dissemination disseminator n disseminator dissens- see dissentir dissension n dissension dissentimento n dissent dissentir -sent-/-sens- v to dissent; dissentir de to dissent from Hence: dissentimento; dissension disserer -ser-/-sert- v to discuss, dissertate Hence: dissertar-dissertation, dissertator disserrar v 1. to unlock; 2. to (cause to) loosen or slacken dissert- see disserer dissertar v to discuss, dissertate dissertation n dissertation dissertator n dissertator disservicio n disservice disservir v to render a disservice dissidente¹ adj dissident dissidente² n dissident, dissentient, dissenter dissidentia n dissent, dissidence dissider v to dissent, hold a dissident view Hence: dissidente-dissidentia dissigillar v to unseal dissimilantia n dissimilarity dissimilar¹ adj dissimilar dissimilar² v to render dissimilar Hence: dissimilantia; dissimilation dissimilation n Phonet. dissimilation dissimile adj dissimilar Hence: dissimilitude; dissimilar dissimilitude n dissimilitude, dissimilarity dissimular v to dissemble, dissimulate Hence: dissimulation; dissimulator; dissimulate dissimulate 1. pp of dissimular; 2. adj dissimulative dissimulation n dissimulation dissimulator n dissimulator dissipabile adj capable of being dissipated, dissipable dissipar v to dissipate (1. to scatter, disperse; 2. to waste, squander) Hence: dissipabile; dissipation; dissipator; dissipate dissipate 1. pp of dissipar; 2. adj dissipated, unrestrained dissipation n dissipation (1. scattering, dispersion; 2. waste, squandering; 3. dissipated living) dissipator n dissipator, dissipater dissociabile adj dissociable, separable dissociabilitate n dissociability dissociar v dissociate (= to cause to dissociate) Hence: dissociabile-dissociabilitate; dissociation dissociation n dissociation dissoldar v to unsolder dissolu- see dissolver dissolubile adj dissoluble dissolubilitate n dissolubility dissolut- see dissolver dissolute adj dissolute dissolution n 1. dissolution; 2. dissoluteness dissolutive adj dissolutive dissolvente¹ 1. ppr of dissolver; 2. adj dissolvent, solvent dissolvente² n dissolvent, solvent dissolver -solv-/-solut- v to dissolve (= to cause to dissolve) Hence: dissolvente; dissolubile-dissolubilitate, indissolubile-indissolubilitate; dissolution; dissolutive; dissolute dissonante 1. ppr of dissonar; 2. adj dissonant dissonantia n dissonance dissonar v Mus. to be dissonant Hence: dissonante-dissonantia dissone adj dissonant dissuader -suad-/-suas- v to dissuade Hence: dissuasion; dissuasive; dissuasor dissuas- see dissuader dissuasion n dissuasion dissuasive adj dissuasive dissuasor n dissuader distaccabile adj detachable distaccamento n detachment (1. act of unfastening and separating; 2. Mil.) distaccar v I. to detach (1. to unfasten and separate; 2. Mil.); II. Paint. to make stand out Hence: distaccamento; distaccabile distante adj distant distantia n distance; a distantia at a distance; tener un persona a distantia to keep someone at a distance distantiar v to outdistance distar v to be distant Hence: distante-distantia-distantiar, equidistante etc. distemperar v 1. to distemper, derange; 2. Metal. to anneal, soften distemperate 1. pp of distemperar; 2. adj intemperate (as in “intemperate speech”) distender -tend-/-tens- v to distend (= to dilate by stretching) Hence: distension distens- see distender distension n distention, distension disthronamento n dethronement disthronar v to dethrone disticho (dí-) n Pros. distich; also: couplet distillabile adj distillable distillar v to distill (1. to fall or give out in drops; 2. to subject to the process of distillation) Hence: distillabile; distilleria; distillation; distillator; distillatori distillation n distillation distillator n distiller distillatori adj distillatory distilleria (-ía) n distillery distinct- see distinguer distincte adj distinct (1. different; 2. clearly perceptible) Hence: indistincte distinction n distinction (1. act of distinguishing; 2. condition of being distinguished or outstanding among others) distinctive adj distinctive distinger v to take the color out of, fade distinguer -stingu-/-stinct- v to distinguish; distinguer se to distinguish oneself Hence: distinguibile-indistinguibile; distinction-indistinction; distinctive; distincte &; distinguitor; distinguite distinguibile adj distinguishable distinguite 1. pp of distinguer; 2. adj distinguished (= possessing distinction) distinguitor n distinguisher distorquer -torqu-/-tort- v 1. to distort; 2. to untwist Hence: distortion distort- see distorquer distortion n I. distortion (1. action of distorting; 2. contortion); II. (act of) untwisting distract- see distraher distracte adj absent-minded distraction n 1. absent-mindedness; 2. distraction, amusement distractive adj distractive distraher -trah-/-tract- v to divert (1. to distract; 2. to entertain, amuse) Hence: distraction; distractive; distracte distribuer -tribu-/-tribut- v to distribute (1. to allot to each as his share; 2. to allocate to distinct places; 3. Print.) Hence: distribution; distributive; distributor distribut- see distribuer distribution n distribution (1. apportionment, allotment; 2. allocation to distinct places; 3. Print.) distributive adj distributive (1. serving to distribute; 2. Gram.) distributor n distributor, distributer districto n Admin. district disturbar v to disturb (= to break up a state of order, calm and quiet) Hence: disturbator disturbator n disturber disunion n disunion (1. rupture of union, severance; 2. disunity) disunir v to disunite disunitate n disunity disusar v to disuse disuso n disuse disvainar v to unsheathe, draw (a sword, etc.) disvelar v to unveil disveloppamental adj developmental disveloppamento n 1. development; 2. Photog. (act of) developing disveloppar v to develop; also: Photog. Hence: disveloppamento-disveloppamental; disveloppator disveloppator n Photog. developer disvestir v to undress (a person) disviar v to turn aside, cause to deviate; disviar se to go astray, lose one’s way disyllabe (-sí-) adj dissyllabic, disyllabic Hence: disyllabo disyllabo (-sí-) n dissyllable, disyllable ditto ditto; signo de ditto ditto marks diurne adj I. diurnal (1. daily; 2. relating to daytime); II. lasting one day divagar v 1. to wander about, ramble; 2. to divagate, digress Hence: divagation divagation n 1. (act of) wandering about, rambling; 2. divagation, digression divan n divan dive adj divine Hence: divo-divin & diveller -vell-/-vuls- v to tear apart, rend Hence: divulsion divergente 1. ppr of diverger; 2. adj divergent divergentia n divergence, divergency diverger v to diverge Hence: divergente-divergentia divers- see diverter diverse adj diverse diversificar v to diversify (= to make diverse) diversion n diversion (1. entertainment, pastime; 2. Mil.) diversitate n diversity diverter -vert-/-vers- v to divert (1. to turn aside; 2. to amuse, entertain) Hence: divertimento; diversion; diverse-diversitate; diversificar divertimento n diversion, amusement dividendo n dividend (1. Arith.; 2. Com.) divider -vid-/-vis- v to divide (1. to separate into parts; 2. Arith.) Hence: dividendo; divisibile-divisibilitate, indivisibile-indivisibilitate; division-divisional, indivision; divisive; divisor; indivise; individuo &; subdivider-subdivisibile, subdivision divin adj divine Hence: divinitate; divinisar-divinisation; divino & divinar v to divine, guess divination n divination divinator n diviner divinatori adj divinatory divinisar v to deify divinisation n deification divinitate n divinity (= divine nature or being) divino n soothsayer; guesser Hence: divinar-divination, divinator, divinatori divis- see divider divisibile adj divisible divisibilitate n divisibility division n division (1. act of dividing; 2. Arith., Mil., Biol., etc.); division del labor division of labor divisional adj divisional divisive adj divisive (= indicating division) divisor n Arith. divisor; (maxime) commun divisor (greatest) common divisor divo n deity divorciar v to divorce divorcio n divorce Hence: divorciar divulgar v to divulge, divulgate Hence: divulgation; divulgator divulgation n divulgement, divulgation divulgator n divulger divuls- see diveller divulsion n divulsion dl abbr = decilitro dm abbr = decimetro; dm² = decimetro quadrate; dm³ = decimetro cubic do n 1. Mus. do; 2. Mus. (the note) C doana n I. (1. customs administration or system; 2. duty); II. customhouse Hence: doanero doanero n customhouse officer docer doc-/doct- v to teach, instruct Hence: docile &; doctor &; doctrina &; docte docile adj docile Hence: docilitate; indocile-indocilitate docilitate n docility doct- see docer docte adj learned doctor n I. teacher, scholar, learned man; II. doctor (1. as in “doctor of philosophy”; 2. doctor of medicine, physician); doctor del Ecclesia Doctor of the Church Hence: doctorato; doctoressa; doctoral; doctorar-doctorando doctoral adj doctoral doctorando n candidate for the doctor’s degree doctorar v to confer the degree of Doctor upon doctorato n doctorate doctoressa n woman doctor doctrina n doctrine Hence: doctrinal; doctrinari-doctrinarismo; doctrinario doctrinal adj doctrinal (as in “doctrinal observation or clauses”) doctrinari adj doctrinary, doctrinaire doctrinario n doctrinaire doctrinarismo n doctrinalism, doctrinism, doctrinairism documental adj documentary documentar v to document documentari adj documentary documentation n documentation documento n document Hence: documental; documentari; documentar-documentation dodeca- adj in compounds dodeca-, dodec- (= twelve) Hence: dodecahedro etc.; Dodecaneso etc.; dodecagon etc.; dodecapetale etc.; dodecasyllabe etc. dodecagon adj dodecagonal Hence: dodecagono-dodecagonal dodecagonal adj dodecagonal dodecagono n dodecagon dodecahedr- in derivatives Hence: dodecahedro-dodecahedric dodecahedric adj dodecahedral dodecahedro n Math. dodecahedron Dodecaneso npr Dodecanese Islands dodecapetale adj Bot. dodecapetalous dodecasyllabe (-sílabe) adj dodecasyllabic Hence: dodecasyllabo dodecasyllabo (-sílabo) n Pros. dodecasyllable dogma -ma/-mat- n dogma Hence: dogmatic; dogmatica; dogmatisar-dogmatismo, dogmatista, dogmatisation, dogmatisator dogmat- see dogma dogmatic adj dogmatic, dogmatical dogmatica n dogmatics dogmatisar v to dogmatize dogmatisation n dogmatization dogmatisator n dogmatizer dogmatismo n dogmatism dogmatista n dogmatist doler v to hurt, be aching; (le capite me) dole (my head) aches; doler se de to be sorry for Hence: dolo; indolente &; dolor-dolorose; indoler; condoler & dolich- adj in compounds dolicho-, dolich- (= long) Hence: dolichocephale etc. ... dolichocephale adj Anthropometry dolichocephalic dollar A n Monet. dollar dolo n grief, sorrow dolor n pain (1. ache; 2. grief); dolor de dentes toothache dolorose adj 1. painful (= causing pain); 2. sorrowful, dolorous domabile adj tamable domar v to tame (= to make tame) Hence: domabile-indomabile-indomabilitate; domator; indomate domator n tamer (of wild beasts) domestic (-més-) adj domestic (= of or belonging to the household, home, family); animal domestic domestic animal; aves domestic poultry Hence: domesticitate; domesticar-domestication, domesticator; domestico domesticar v to domesticate, tame domestication n domestication domesticator n domesticator domesticitate n 1. domesticity; 2. (state of) dependence domestico (-més-) n domestic domiciliar v to domicile, domiciliate (= to establish or set up at a given residence) domiciliari adj domiciliary domicilio n domicile; franc a domicilio delivery free, carriage paid Hence: domiciliari; domiciliar domina n mistress (“mistress of a household, etc.”) dominante¹ adj dominant (1. controlling, most influential; 2. rising high above its surroundings) dominante² n Mus. dominant dominantia n dominance dominar v to dominate (1. to exercise control over; 2. to rise high above) Hence: dominante¹-dominantia, dominante²-subdominante; domination; dominator; predominar & domination n domination dominator n dominator dominial adj pertaining to a domain, domainal; dominial dominica n Sunday; Dominica del Palmas Palm Sunday dominical adj dominical dominican adj Dominican (1. pertaining to St. Dominic, or to the order of preaching friars founded by him; 2. pertaining to the Dominican Republic); Republica Dominican Dominican Republic dominicano n Dominican (1. Dominican friar; 2. native or citizen of the Dominican Republic) Dominico (-mí-) nprm Dominic Hence: dominican-dominicano dominio n 1. (absolute) ownership, dominion, dominium; 2. dominion (= rule control, supreme authority; 3. domain; dominio eminente Law eminent domain; dominio public Law public domain; dominio de energias Phys. energy range Hence: dominial; condominio domino (dó-) n I. master (lord, owner, etc.); II. domino (1. long, loose robe worn at masquerades; 2. Games “domino piece”; also: (game of) dominoes) Hence: dominio &; Dominico &; dominica-dominical; dominar &; domina domo¹ n house; domo de Deo house of God; a domo home, homewards; at home; in domo de at the house of Hence: domicilio &; domino &; domestic &; majordomo etc. domo² n dome (= cupola) donar v to give, donate donation n donation donativo n donation, donative donator n donor, donator donatorio n Law donatory donec (dó-) conj 1. while, as long as; 2. until, up to the time that donjon n dungeon, donjon donna n donna, dame dono n gift (1. present; 2. natural ability) Hence: donar-donation, donativo, donator, donatorio, pardonar & Don Quixote (kishóte, kihóte) npr Don Quixote Hence: quixoteria; quixotismo; quixotic dormir v to sleep Hence: dormitive-dormitivo; dormitorio; addormir-addormite dormitive adj soporific (= causing sleep) dormitivo n sleeping pill or potion, soporific dormitorio n dormitory (= sleeping room) doro- n in compounds doro-, -dor (= gift) Hence: Dorothea etc.; Pandora etc.; thermidor etc.; fructidor etc. Dorothea (-éa) nprf Dorothy dorsal adj dorsal dorso n back (1. “back of a person or animal”; 2. as in “the back of the hand”; 3. “back of a chair or couch”) Hence: dorsal; adorsar; indorsar &; extradorso; intradorso dosage (-aje) n dosing, dosage dosar v 1. to divide into doses; 2. to proportion (the constituents of a compound); 3. to dose (= to give out in doses) dose n dose Hence: dosar-dosage dossier F n dossier dotal adj dotal dotar v 1. to dower (= to give a dowry to); 2. to endow dotation n endowment, dotation dote n dowry Hence: dotal; dotar-dotation dova n stave (of a cask) dox- n in compounds dox-, -dox- (1. opinion; as in “heterodox”; 2. glory; as in “doxology”) Hence: paradoxe &; doxologia etc.; heterodoxe etc.; orthodoxe etc. doxologia (-ía) n doxology dozena n dozen drachma n 1. drachma; 2. Weights dram dracon¹ n 1. dragon (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool. lizard of the genus Draco; 3. Bot.) Dracon² npr Hist. Draco Hence: draconian draconian adj Draconian; lege(s) draconian Draconian law(s) draga n Technol. dredge (1. dredger; 2. dragnet) Hence: dragar-dragaminas etc. dragaminas (-mí-) n mine sweeper dragar v Technol. to dredge drama -ma/-mat- n drama Hence: dramatic; dramatisar; dramaturgo etc.; melodrama etc. dramat- see drama dramatic adj dramatic dramatisar v to dramatize dramaturgia (-ía) n dramaturgy dramaturgo n dramatist, playwright Hence: dramaturgia drappar v to drape, hang with a drapery drapperia (-ía) n drapery (1. business of selling cloth; 2. clothing or hangings arranged in graceful folds) drappero n draper (= dealer in cloth) drappo n cloth (= fabric, material) Hence: drappero; drapperia; drappar drastic adj drastic dreadnought A n dreadnought droga n drug Hence: drogeria; drogista; drogar drogar v to drug (= to administer a drug or drugs to) drogeria (-ía) n drugstore drogista n druggist dromedario n dromedary -dromo n in compounds -drome (1. running; 2. racecourse) Hence: aerodromo etc.; autodromo etc.; hippodromo etc.; velodromo etc.; palindromo etc. druida (drú-) n druid Hence: druidessa; druidismo; druidic druidessa n druidess druidic (-íd-) adj druidic, druidical druidismo n druidism dual adj dual dualismo n dualism dualista n dualist dualistic adj dualistic dualitate n duality dubita (dú-) n doubt; esser in dubita to be in doubt; sin dubita without doubt, doubtless; foris de dubita beyond doubt; poner (un cosa) in dubita to cast doubt on (something) dubitabile adj doubtful, questionable dubitar v to doubt, be in doubt; dubitar de (un cosa) to doubt (something) Hence: dubita-dubitose; dubitabile-indubitabile; dubitation; dubitative; dubitator; indubitate dubitation n doubt (1. as in “in doubt”, “without doubt”; 2. Rhet. dubitatio) dubitative adj dubitative dubitator n doubter dubitose adj dubious, doubtful (1. in doubt; 2. causing doubt) ducal adj ducal ducato n I. dukedom (1. duchy; 2. title or rank of a duke); II. ducat Hence: ducaton ducaton n ducatoon duce n duke Hence: ducato &; duchessa; ducal; archiduce etc. ducer duc-/duct- v to conduct (1. to lead, guide; 2. to direct, manage) Hence: ductile &; ducto &; abducer &; adducer &; conducer &; deducer &; inducer &; introducer &; producer &; reducer &; seducer &; traducer & duch- see duce ducha (-sh-) n 1. douche (= jet of water for therapeutic purposes); 2. shower, shower bath Hence: duchar duchar (-sh-) v 1. to douche (= to give a douche); 2. to give a shower, a shower bath duchessa n duchess duct- see ducer ductile adj ductile Hence: ductilitate ductilitate n ductility ducto n Anat. duct Hence: aqueducto etc.; oviducto etc.; viaducto etc. duellar v to duel duellista n duelist duello n duel Hence: duellista; duellar duettista n duettist duetto n duet dulce adj sweet (1. “sweet to the taste”; 2. pleasant, soft, gentle, etc.); aqua dulce fresh water; (metallo) dulce soft, malleable (metal) Hence: dulcor-edulcorar-edulcoration; adulciar-adulciamento; dulcificar-dulcification dulci- see dulce dulcificar v to dulcify dulcification n dulcification dulcor n sweetness (1. “sweetness to the taste”; 2. quality of being pleasant, soft, mild, gentle, etc.) dulo- n in derivatives and compounds dul- (= slave) Hence: hierodulo etc. ... dum conj 1. while, as long as; 2. until; 3. provided that, if only Hence: interdum etc. duma R n duma dumdum A n dumdum (bullet) dumping A n Com. dumping -dun Icel. n in compounds -down Hence: eiderdun etc. duna n dune, down Dunkerque F npr Dunkirk Dunkirken (dún-) npr Dunkirk dunque conj therefore duo¹ adj two; divider in duo to divide in two; also: to halve; le duo the two; tote (le) duo both Hence: dual-dualismo, dualista-dualistic, dualitate; duo²-duetto-duettista; duodece etc.; deceduo etc.; duple etc.; duplice etc.; duumviro etc. duo² n duet duode- see duodece duodece (-ó-) adj twelve Hence: duodecime-duodecimal; duodeno-duodenal, duodenitis duodecim- see duodece duodecimal adj duodecimal duodecime (-dé-) adj twelfth duodenal adj duodenal duodenitis (-ítis) n duodenitis duodeno n Anat. duodenum dupar v to dupe dupator n duper dupe n dupe Hence: dupar-dupator duplamento n (action of) doubling duplar v to double (1. to make double; 2. Naut. to sail round) duple adj double, twofold; partita duple Bookkeeping double entry; duple v (the letter) w Hence: dupletto; duplar-duplamento, disduplar-disduplamento, reduplar-reduplamento; semiduple etc. dupletto n doublet (1. identical piece; also: Jewelry, etc.; 2. combination of two) duplicar v to double, make double duplication n duplication duplicative adj duplicative duplicato n duplicate duplicator n duplicator duplicatura n duplicature; also: Anat. duplice (dú-) adj double, twofold Hence: duplicitate; duplicar-duplication, duplicative, duplicator, duplicatura, duplicato, reduplicar-reduplication, reduplicative duplicitate n 1. doubleness, duplexity; 2. duplicity, double-dealing dur adj hard (= not soft); also: harsh Hence: duressa; durar & durabile adj durable, lasting durabilitate n durability durante prep during; durante que while, whilst durar v to last, endure Hence: durante; durabile-durabilitate; duration; indurar &; perdurar & duration n duration (1. continuance in time; 2. period of time during which a thing lasts) duressa n hardness; also: harshness, duress duumviral adj duumviral duumvirato n duumvirate duumviro (-úm-) n Antiq. duumvir Hence: duumvirato; duumviral dyn- see dynam- dyna n Phys. dyne dynam- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: dynamismo; dynamista; dynamite &; dynamic-aerodynamic etc.; isodynamic etc.; dynamica-electrodynamica etc; adyname &; dynamometro etc.; dynamoelectric etc.; heterodyne etc. dynamic adj dynamic, dynamical dynamica n Phys. dynamics dynamismo n Philos. dynamism dynamista n dynamist dynamitar v to dynamite dynamite n dynamite Hence: dynamitero; dynamitic; dynamitar dynamitero n dynamiter dynamitic adj dynamite, dynamitic dynamo (dí-) n Elec. dynamo Hence: turbodynamo etc. dynamoelectric adj dynamoelectric; machina dynamoelectric dynamoclectric machine, dynamo dynamometro (-mó-) n dynamometer dynasta n dynast Hence: dynastia; dynastic dynastia (-ía) n dynasty dynastic adj dynastic dys- prefixo chiefly to form technical terms dys- (1. bad, badly; 2. difficult, with difficulty; 3. disordered) Hence: dysenteria etc.; dyspepsia etc.; dyspeptic etc. dysenteria (-ía) n Pathol. dysentery Hence: dysenteric dysenteric adj dysenteric dyspepsia (-ía) n Pathol. dyspepsia dyspeptic adj dyspeptic dysphasia (-ía) n Med. dysphasia